Qu'est ce qu'un père ne ferait pas pour sa fille?
by Phibriza Hellmaster
Summary: Sanzô,Hakkai et Gojô doivent se travestir, et prendre la place de leurs filles à leurs mariages à cause d'un cas de force majeur.hétéro et yaoi couple: sanzôgokû et swordios pour ceux qui connaissent. CHAPITRE 10 EN LIGNE!
1. prologue

Auteur : Phibriza Hellmaster

Co-auteur : senten taisen femelle (STF)

E-mail : cross-over avec un humour à faire mourir de rire. Maxi délire garanti. Très bon anti-dépresseur. Yaoi et hétéo.

Titre : Qu'est ce qu'un père ne ferait pas pour sa fille ?

PROLOGUE

Auteur : « c'est un cross-over délirant entre la série Saiyuki, et la série Devil Devil (où se passe la plupart de l'intrigue).

Les personnages des séries utilisées ne sont pas à moi. Ici, nous avons choisi de vous présenter d'autres personnages, crées dans le cadre de cette fan fiction.

Ces autres personnages sont 4 filles qui vont se présenter à vous. »

Auteur : « nous allons commencer par Aurore Sanzô, comment allez-vous ? »

Aurore : « Cela se voit, non ? La ferme ! »

Auteur : « C'est vrai que c'est une question stupide (pensée : ce qu'elle est susceptible comme son père). Pouvez-vous vous présenter à nos lecteurs, s'il vous plaît ? »

Aurore : « je m'appelle Aurore Sanzô. J'ai 22 ans. J'ai pour famille mon père Genjo Sanzô, le saru Son Gokû comme beau-père (vu qu'il s'est marié avec mon père), Son Gaïa la fille du saru, et leurs amis (Gojô et Hakkai). Ma mère est morte, quand j'étais petite. Je mesure 1m75 pour 52 kg. Mes mensurations ne vous regardent pas, bande de pervers, sinon je vous bute !

Je suis une miko (prêtresse) du temple du soleil à Togenkyo. Mon signe astrologique est lion Tout le monde dit que, je ressemble énormément à mon père. Mais moi, je m'en fous royal. »

Auteur à part : « En tout cas, elle s'en fous pas dans cette fic. »

Aurore laissant traîner une oreille : « C'étaient des circonstances exceptionnelles ; et je vais te buter maintenant (menace avec un flingue matérialisé, grâce aux anti-techniques des ténèbres, vu qu'elle sait se servir de la magie.) ! »

Auteur affolée : « je …. Je disais ça pour rire. Euh ….. ? Pour finir, pouvez-vous nous dire ce que vous apprécier chez vôtre fiancé ? »

Aurore l'air rêveuse : « J'aime son calme, sa détermination dans tout ce qu'il entreprend, et son indépendance. (Note de l'auteur : cela ne vous rappelle pas quelqu'un ?) »

Auteur : « (pensée : pauvre gars !) Merci, ce sera tout. Nous allons vous laisser à vos préparatifs de mariage. »

Aurore énervée et impatiente : « C'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai encore des tas de choses à faire ! »

Auteur : « Nous passons à Perséphone Sâ. Peux –tu te présenter aux lecteurs ? »

Perséphone : « Je m'appelle Perséphone Sâ, et j'ai 20 piges. J'étais serveuse dans un restaurant, avant de rencontrer mon fiancé lors d'une mission donnée par Kanzeon. J'habitais avec mon père Sâ Gojô, son copain Chô Hakkai, et sa fille Kanane dans le Togenkyo. Ma mère est morte, quand j'étais petite.

Je suis une fille sexy, qui aime draguer la gente masculine. Mon signe astrologique est scorpion. Je ressemble beaucoup à mon papa chéri (nda : le physique et les défauts surtout). Mes mensurations sont 100-60-90, pour ceux que ça intéresse (clin d'œil de Perséphone). »

Auteur : « Quelles sont les qualités que tu trouves fun chez ton futur époux ? »

Perséphone : « J'aime qu'il cède à tous mes caprices, et il a l'air d'assurer au pieu ! Il adore emmerder son prochain, et moi aussi. Surtout, si mes prochains sont le bonze pourri (Sanzô), son saru (Gokû), et leurs filles. (Nda : alors vous avez deviner les identités des fiancés ? »

Auteur : « Merci beaucoup. Je vous laisse à vos préparatifs de mariage. Passons à Chô Kanane. Voulez-vous vous présenter à nos lecteurs, s'il te plaît ? »

Kanane : « Avec plaisir. Je m'appelle Chô Kanane. J'ai 21 ans. Je suis la fille de Chô Hakkai, avec lequel je vis à Togenkyo, en compagnie de Sâ Gojô et de sa fille. Ma mère est morte, quand j'étais jeune. Mon signe astrologique est capricorne. J'étais institutrice avant de rencontrer mon fiancé. Je suis une yokai, et je porte un limiteur de force (sous forme de boucle d'oreilles) pour garder une apparence humaine. Je ressemble beaucoup à mon père physiquement, et aussi dans mon comportement. »

Auteur : « Qu'est-ce qui t'attire chez ton fiancé ? »

Kanane : « j'aime son côté mauvais garçon, et sa forte personnalité. Il a un cœur d'or, malgré son côté loubar. C'est un ange (rires). »

Auteur : « Merci beaucoup. Je vous laisse à vos préparatifs de mariage. Nous allons finir avec Son Gaïa. »

Gaïa : « Je m'appelle Son Gaïa. J'ai 10 ans. Je suis la fille de Son Gokû. Mon signe astrologique est bélier. Grâce à moi, le mariage de mes amies va devenir le plus grand canular du siècle, vis-à-vis de leurs époux. Vous découvrirez leurs identités en lisant la fic. Je suis écolière et je réside au temple du soleil (avec mon père et le bonze). »

Auteur : « Merci beaucoup. Tu peux disposer maintenant. »

Gaïa : « Thank you ! »

La présentation des nouveaux personnages est terminée. La présentation des lieux se fera à l'intérieur de chaque chapitre. Cette fan fiction parle du mariage de 3 de ces 4 filles, avec 3 gars de Devil Devil. Je m'excuse d'avance auprès des fans, pour les mauvais traitements que vont subir les personnages. S'il y a des personnages que vous ne connaissez pas, je serai ravie de faire des fiches personnages et passer ou faire des illustrations (images et dessins) prochainement.

Vous pouvez aussi nous envoyer des dessins illustrant la fic par e-mail (signé à votre nom), ou traduire la fic en plusieurs langues. Cela ne me dérange pas, et je trouverais cela amusant.

En avant pour l'histoire et bonne lecture.

Phibriza Hellmaster.


	2. 1Panique à bord

Auteur : Phibriza

Co-auteur : senten taisen femelle

E-mail : cross-over avec un humour à faire mourir de rire. MAXI délire garanti. Très bon anti-dépresseur.

Disclamer : les personnages des séries utilisées dans cette fic ne sont pas à moi (quel dommage ! ouuuiiiin !). Les personnages crées pour cette fic (Aurore, Perséphone, Kanane, et Gaïa) sont à moi.

Note de l'auteur : cette fic reflète un de mes fantasmes : voir les beaux gosses de la bande à Sanzô travestie en jolies filles. Contrairement à ce qui se passe dans la fic, personne ne peut vous remplacer le jour de votre mariage. Vous êtes priées de ne pas reproduire les mêmes bêtises dans le monde réel (soit le jour de votre mariage). Sinon c'est le divorce avant le mariage, et je refuse de porter le chapeau. Pour finir, j'ai honte de ce que je fais subir aux personnages masculins dans cette fic, mais j'aime ça (rire sadique NIYAK NIYAK). Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Chapitre 1 : Panique à bord !

Il est 2 heures et demie du matin. Notre histoire commence dans le monde de Devil Devil. Pour ce chapitre, l'action se passe dans le monde de Devil Devil, et plus précisément dans la maison de Mizuno.

Tout semblait calme et paisiblement endormi, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Aurore, Perséphone, et Kanane étaient en train de dormir au 1er étage de la maison de Mizuno.

En effet, ces jeunes femmes devaient se reposer, car elles allaient se marier dans la journée.

Beau jour en perspective. Enfin, cela aurait pu l'être si…. .

TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC.

Quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte, et a réveillé tous les occupants de la maison (ceux qui sont hébergé à l'occasion du mariage : Sword sous sa forme démon, Ios sous sa forme d'ange, Great Satan, Sharo, Kumin, Shekil, ….) qui se réunissent devant la porte d'entrée. Mizuno ouvre la porte d'entrée. Elle laissa entrer une petite fille d'une dizaine d'années, aux traits fins, et ressemblant à Son Gôku (Saiyuki). Elle avait les yeux et les cheveux de la même couleur que son père Gôku (yeux dorée et cheveux châtain).

Kanane : « c'est toi, Gaïa. Tu ne devais pas arriver en même temps que nos chers papas ? »

Perséphone : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ouistiti naine ? »

Gaïa l'air un peu inquiète : « Je ne m'appelle pas ouistiti ! Je sais qu'il était prévu que je vienne avec les papas, mais il y a un gros problème concernant Shunrei. »

Aurore fatiguée : « Bon, raconte-nous ce qui se passe avec Shunrei, veux-tu ? »

Gaïa : « Eh bien vous savez toutes les 3 que notre amie qui nous aime comme une sœur, attend un heureux événement. »

Perséphone ennuyée : « Oui, ça on le sait. Et tu ne nous apprends rien sur ce coup-ci ! »

Aurore voulant en savoir plus : « Ferme-là ! Laisse-là continuer. »

Gaïa affolée : « elle a commencée à avoir des contractions depuis hier soir. La sage-femme est débordée avec d'autres patientes, et elle ne peut pas s'occuper d'elle. Par contre, la sage-femme m'a conseillée de venir vous chercher, afin d'aider Shunrei à mettre son enfant au monde. »

Aurore désabusée : « Je savais que c'était trop beau pour être vrai, et qu'on allait avoir droit à un paquet d'emmerdes ! »

Kanane : « Moi, je suis d'accord pour aider Shunrei à accoucher, mais je ne crois pas que nos époux le verront d'un bon œil. Pour aider notre amie, il faudrait retarder la cérémonie du mariage. »

Sword : « Tu peux oublier cette idée tout de suite ! »

Ios : « c'est vrai ! Sword a raison. La meilleure des choses à faire est de ne pas compliquer l'histoire. »

Great Satan s'adressant aux filles : « D'autant plus que vos futurs époux ne seront pas d'accord pour retarder ou annuler la cérémonie, sans avoir une raison légitime vous concernant directement. »

Garvera ajoutant à l'adresse des fiancées : « Et puis, de toute façon, vous ne pouvez pas être toutes les 3 à 2 endroits à la fois. »

En entendant les paroles de Garvera, Perséphone se mit à réfléchir, et trouva un plan qui bien exécuter à la lettre, pourrait les sortir de l'embarras.

Perséphone dont un sourire de conspiratrice se dessinait sur son visage : « J'ai un plan qui nous permettrait de ne léser personne, et d'aider notre amie en même temps. »

Surprise générale de toute l'assemblée présente.

Perséphone : « Mais pour que tout se passe bien, il faut que tout le monde ici, marche dans ma combine. Et si je suis dénoncée et que je tombe, vous tomberez tous avec moi. »

Tout le monde se regarde les uns des autres avec des gros yeux ronds, quand…..

Kanane et Aurore : « Vas-y ! Explique-nous ton plan. »

Perséphone : « Ok, mais il faut appeler Soma et Nanami d'abord. Et sans que le cher Kanna de notre Kanane ne s'en rende compte. »

Mizuno avec empressement : « je m'en charge ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Nanami et Soma arrivent chez Mizuno avec des têtes pas très fraîches au réveil. Dans le salon, tout le monde est réuni.

Perséphone en s'adressant à Nanami et Soma : « Prenez une place, mes amis. Bon, tout le monde est là ? (Approbation générale) Okay, c'est parfait ! »

Aurore énervée : « Bon, tu nous le dis ton plan ? Parce qu'on a pas beaucoup de temps ! »

Perséphone en regardant Garvera : « Il est clair que, moi et mes amies, nous ne pouvons pas nous diviser en deux. (Puis regarde l'assemblée de personnes réunies) Pour régler notre problème, il nous faut des doublures, des sosies (elle pense à leurs chers papas pour ces rôles) qui prendront notre place à la cérémonie de mariage. Pendant ce temps-là, on ira aider notre amie. Et on reviendra très vite reprendre nos places, que nos doublures auront assumées en notre absence. »

Sword avec un sourire ironique au bord des lèvres : « Et on peut savoir, qui sont les personnes qui joueront vos rôles ? Où vous allez trouver des personnes qui vous ressemblent pour pouvoir jouer cette comédie ? »

Aurore ayant très vite pigé : « je vois ce que tu veux dire. Nos pères vont venir ici plutôt, afin de jouer nos rôles pendant que nous partirons en expédition. C'est faisable comme plan. »

Kanane s'adressant à Aurore : « De plus, nous aurons besoin de l'aide de la chère tante de ton père, la déesse Kanzeon pour travestir correctement les papas. »

Gaïa avec un sourire ironique : « c'est super ! Elle qui s'emmerdait au royaume céleste comme un rat mort, va bien s'amuser. Et quelque chose de bien ! (Nda : elle ne va pas se faire prier, c'est sûr) »

Perséphone d'un ton décidée : « Toi, Aurore, je te charge de contacter Kanzeon. Et toi, Kanane, tu appelle les papas, et tu leurs dit de se ramener ici de toute urgence. S'il faut, tu n'as qu'à leur dire que c'est une question de vie ou de mort. »

Kanane allant chercher son téléphone portable inter-dimensionnel (Ne cherchez pas, c'est une invention de la déesse Kanzeon) : « D'accord, il n'y a pas de problème. Je m'en occupe. »

Aurore : « ok, ça marche. Je vais prévenir cette vieille emmerdeuse de Kanzeon. »

C'est sous les yeux hallucinés de l'assistance que Kanane, Aurore et Perséphone commencent à mettre en place le plus gros canular du millénaire.

FIN DE CHAPITRE

Note : j'attends vos reviews et comm. avec impatience et cela me fait toujours plaisir !

Sword et Gojô : Sale sorcière tordue

Auteur : attendez un peu le déroulement de cette fic ! je vais me venger de cette insulte en faisant souffrir ! (Rire diabolique)

Prochain chapitre : l'arrivée des papas sauveurs.


	3. 2 l'arrivée des papas sauveurs

Auteur : Phibriza

Co-auteur : senten taisen femelle

E-mail : : cross-over avec un humour à faire mourir de rire. MAXI délire garanti. Très bon anti-dépresseur.

Disclamer : les personnages des séries utilisées dans cette fic ne sont pas à moi (quel dommage ! ouuuiiiin !). Les personnages crées pour cette fic (Aurore, Perséphone, Kanane, et Gaïa) sont à moi.

Note de l'auteur : cette fic reflète un de mes fantasmes : voir les beaux gosses de la bande à Sanzô travestie en jolies filles. Contrairement à ce qui se passe dans la fic, personne ne peut vous remplacer le jour de votre mariage. Vous êtes priées de ne pas reproduire les mêmes bêtises dans le monde réel (soit le jour de votre mariage). Sinon c'est le divorce avant le mariage, et je refuse de porter le chapeau. Pour finir, j'ai honte de ce que je fais subir aux personnages masculins dans cette fic, mais j'aime ça (rire sadique NIYAK NIYAK). Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Chapitre 2 : L'arrivée des papas sauveurs

La jeep de la Sanzô-iko passe du monde de Saiyuki au monde de Devil Devil, grâce aux pouvoirs de Kanzeon.

Il est 6 heures du matin dans le monde de Devil Devil, et la jeep de la Sanzô-iko roule dans la ville à la recherche de la maison de Mizuno.

Gojô baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire : « OOUUUAAAAH ! Putain ! J'ai la tête dans le cul ! Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prend tout d'un coup ? C'est la pleine lune ou quoi ? »

Gokû s'adressant à un Sanzô impassible avec des yeux suppliants : « Dis, dis Sanzô ? Quand est ce qu'on le mange, le petit déj ? »

Gojô s'adressant à Gokû : « Tu viens de manger, il y a deux heures! Estomac sur pattes ! »

Une dispute éclata entre Gokû et Gojô (nda : comme d'habitude, ils ne changent pas).

Sanzô exaspéré et contrarié : « Tss, font chier les gosses ! »

Hakkai toujours avec son sourire joyeux habituel : Allons Sanzô, du calme. Je suis persuadé qu'elles nous ont appelés plus tôt, parce que la situation est vraiment grave (nda : je qualifierais leur situation de catastrophique, ou de apocalyptique plutôt !).

Sanzô contrarié : « PFFF ! Elles m'ont dérangé en pleine séance de méditation. »

Hakkai se mit à rire en entendant ces mots.

Et Gojô ajouta, tout sourire : « C'est ça ! À d'autre ! Tu fais maintenant des séances de méditation avec Gokû en dessous de toi, dans une position on ne peut plus équivoque ? »

Auteur : « Je tiens à vous donner une petite précision. Dans cette histoire, Gokû et Sanzô sont mariés ensemble, contre l'avis des moines du temple du soleil, et sous la bénédiction de Kanzeon. Leurs filles sont nées longtemps avant leur mariage. »

Gokû rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Et Sanzô se mit à tirer des coups de feux sur le Kappa pervers (Gojô), qui les évite de justesse.

La jeep s'arrêta enfin devant l'église de Mizuno, et toute l'équipe descend de la jeep pour qu'elle puisse reprendre son apparence de Dragon Blanc.

La bande firent le tour de l'église, et se rendirent vers la grande maison qui est juste derrière.

Ils sonnent à la porte. C'est Mizuno qui leur ouvre.

Mizuno s'adressant à Sanzô et sa bande : « Bonjour ! Nous vous attendions. Entrez, ne restez pas là ! Le petit déjeuner est servi dans la salle à manger. »

Mizuno les fait entrer, et referme la porte derrière eux.

FIN DU CHAPITRE

Auteur : un chapitre de fini ! Dites moi ce que vous en penser. Il y aura des petits couples yaoi et beaucoup de gags aux dépend des bishonens de saiyuki.


	4. 3 Inversement des rôles

Auteur : phibriza Hellmaster

Co-auteur : senten taisen femelle

E-mail : cross-over avec un humour à faire mourir de rire. Maxi délire garanti. Très bon anti-dépresseur. OOC/YAOI

Disclamer : les personnages des séries utilisées dans cette fic ne sont pas à moi (quel dommage ! ouiiiiiin !). Les personnages crées pour cette fic (Aurore, Perséphone, et Gaïa) sont à moi.

Note de l'auteur : Dans ce chapitre, la maître du chantage n'est pas celui qu'on croit : c'est-à-dire le chantage n'est pas le monopôle de Sanzô. Je trouve que les personnages dans ce chapitre sont capables d'être très persuasifs. Sur cela, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon fou rire.

Chapitre 3 : Inversement des rôles.

L'action se passe dans le monde de Devil Devil, et plus précisément dans la maison de Mizuno (qui est exorciste pour information).

Après avoir embrassé leurs filles, les papas prennent le petit déjeuner, offert par Mizuno.

Une fois le petit déjeuner engloutit (surtout de la part de Gokû), on les emmène dans une des chambres de la maison, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

Aurore et Perséphone ont offert 15 cartouches de cigarettes à leurs papas respectifs, une fois entrés dans la chambre (et leurs marques préférées en plus).

Les papas trouvent cette « énorme générosité » de la part de leurs filles louches, pour ne pas dire « douteuse » (phibriza : elles essayent d'être persuasives en les achetant).

Gojô s'adressant à Sanzô, l'air inquiet : « leur comportement est louche. A mon avis, il y a une couille quelque part. »

Sanzô qui ne répondit pas à Gojô et s'adressa aux filles d'un air blasé : « Bon, j'ai compris. Dîtes-nous ce que vous voulez, car j'imagine que vous ne nous avez pas appelés sans un but précis. »

Les 3 filles s'approchent de manière à être en face de leur papa.

Aurore, Perséphone, et kanane leur faisant des yeux de biches : « Les papas, nous avons un tout petit service à vous demander. »

Gojô et Sanzô soupirant : « Qu'est-ce que vous allez encore nous demander ? »

Hakkai : « Si j'interprète votre réaction, vous allez nous demander de l'aide parce que vous avez un gros problème sur les bras. »

Perséphone souriante : « Quelle perspicacité, Hakkai ! C'est vrai, on a gros problème sur les bras, et on a besoin de votre aide. (Elle se tourne vers Kanane) Kanane explique leur en gros la situation, s'il te plaît ma puce. »

Kanane qui reste toujours zen et calme : « Je te prie Perséphone, d'arrêter de me donner des surnoms affectueux inappropriés. »

Perséphone : « Je t'appelle comme ça parce que tu es mignonne comme une puce. »

Kanane : « Bon, revenons à nos yokais …. Euh ! Pardon à nos moutons. Pour résumer la situation, nous avons notre amie Shunrei qui a des contractions en ce moment, et qui va accoucher d'un moment à l'autre. Le problème est qu'il n'y a personne qui peut l'assister à part nous, et nous avons un rendez-vous avec nos fiancés à 15H00 aujourd'hui. »

Gojô qui a un mauvais pressentiment : « Jusque là, je ne vois pas ce qu'on vient faire dans cette histoire ? »

Kanane, Aurore, et Perséphone simultanément en chœur : « En fait, on aurait besoin que vous preniez nos places pendant cette journée, auprès de nos fiancés. »

Hakkai est toujours animé d'un calme olympien. Gojô devient tout bleu et se décompose. Gokû est mort de rire à côté d'un Sanzô qui est à 2 doigts de péter un câble.

Sanzô de manière catégorique : « C'est non ! Vous pouvez crever ! Je ne ferais jamais ça ! Je n'en ai rien à foutre. Ce n'est pas mes oignons ! »

Gojô protestant vivement : « J'accepterai jamais d'être travesti en femme ! Je tiens à ma dignité masculine ! »

Kanane suppliant Hakkai, son papa : « S'il te plaît papa ! Remplace-moi juste pour quelques heures auprès de mon fiancé. Comme cela, je pourrai aider mon amie. »

Hakkai : « Mais je pourrais y aller ? Comme cela, vous pourriez aller à votre rendez-vous. »

Aurore et Perséphone s'adressant à Hakkai de manière catégorique : « Ah, non ! Un accouchement, c'est une affaire de femmes. »

Kanane faisant des yeux de biches à son papa : « S'il te plaît, fais-moi plaisir ! »

Hakkai avec le sourire : « Puisque cela te tient tant à cœur, c'est d'accord. »

Kanane serrant toute contente, son papa dans ses bras : « Merci papa, t'es le plus grandet le plus gentil papa du monde ! »

Aurore et Perséphone tout bas entre elles : « Passons à la phase B. »

Perséphone s'approcha de son papa avec un grand sourire.

Perséphone : « Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas m'aider, papa de mon cœur ? »

Gojô énervé : « Et comment ! Je refuse et ce n'est pas la peine de me flatter ! Ça ne prend pas ! »

Pensée de Perséphone : « Puisque tu le prend sur ce ton, à la guerre comme à la guerre ! »

Perséphone, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres : « Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre la situation. Si tu ne prends pas ma place, mon fiancé va d'abord s'inquiéter, puis se mettre en colère. Et s'il se met en colère, il va déclencher l'Apocalypse. »

Gojô répondant fermement à sa fille : « J'en ai rien à foutre de l'apocalypse, moi ! »

Perséphone avec un sourire bien sadique : « Tu en es sûr ? Je crois que tu devrais accepter, parce que c'est aussi dans ton intérêt. Si mon fiancé déclenche l'Apocalypse, tu pourra dire adieu à ta partie préférée de l'Humanité, à savoir le gente féminine. » (Nda : avez-vous deviner qui est le fiancé en question ?)

Gojô affolé et l'air désabusé : « Quoi ???? Ce n'est pas possible !!! T'es en train de me charrier ? Tu plaisantes !?! »

Perséphone l'air sérieuse : « Non, je ne plaisante pas du tout. Et puis…. (Avec un sourire), réfléchis un peu. Si tu me rends ce service papa, tu seras considéré comme un héros par toute la gente féminine de l'Humanité, et qui sera au petit soin pour toi. C'est vraiment une affaire sérieuse. »

Une bulle de pensée de Gojô commence à émerger, où celui-ci se retrouve avec plein de belles nanas dans son lit, qui le gratifie de beaucoup d'attentions (dont la nature, euh….. je vous laisse deviner).

Gojô d'un air décidé : « Tu peux compter sur moi, ma fille pour sauver le monde (nda : son futur harem plutôt !). »

Perséphone, contente : « Merci papa chéri ! Tu ne le regretteras pas. »

Aurore se tournant vers son père : « Et toi papa, ça ne te fait rien que ton refus cause l'apocalypse. Et mon fiancé ne prendra pas de gants pour cela. » (NDA : ça c'est sûr)

Sanzô allumant sa cigarette avec un air de désintérêt : « Rien à secouer de l'apocalypse. Je ne me sens pas concerné par la fin de ce monde. Et ton fiancé ne me fait pas peur. »

A ces mots, Aurore adressa un regard suppliant à Gokû dans l'espoir d'avoir un peu d'aide, pour sortir de cette situation. Gokû se mit à réfléchir. S'il aidait Aurore, elle garderait fiancé et se marierait avec lui plus tard. Et qui mariage, dit que cette chère Aurore va s'en aller de la maison pour créer un nouveau foyer. Ce qui laisserait à Gokû et à Sanzô, un peu plus de tranquillité et de calme. (NDA : je devine bien pourquoi faire.)

Gokû fit un clin d'œil à Aurore, qui se sentit un peu plus rassurée et soutenue.

Sanzô s'assit sur le fauteuil de la chambre, tournant le dos à Gokû et à Aurore. Gokû s'avance et enlace tendrement Sanzô par derrière.

Sanzô tournant la tête vers Gokû : « qu'est ce que tu veux, Gokû ? »

Gokû prenant son plus beau sourire : « Tu es sûr que l'apocalypse ne te dérange pas ? »

Sanzô : « Parfaitement !!!! »

Gokû passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour toucher son diadème : « et l'apocalypse en 2 mots ou 4 syllabes déclenchée par moi (nda : apocalypse appelé senten taisen) ? Qu'en penses tu ? »

Sanzô qui blêmit soudainement : « C'est du chantage !!! »

En guise de réponse, Gokû fit un sourire sadique, tout en continuant de tripoter son contrôleur de force.

Sanzô désabusé : « D'accord, tu as gagné ! Je vais l'aider. »

Aurore prenant dans ses bras Sanzô et Gokû : « Merci à tous les deux ! Vous m'enlevez une épine du pied ! »

Sanzô : « …… » . --

A ce moment-là, la grande déesse Kanzeon apparaît dans la pièce, dans un rayon de lumière.

Sanzô contrarié : « Qu'est ce que tu fous ici, sale x'so baba (vieille emmerdeuse pour ceux qui ne savent pas) ? »

Kanzeon fière d'elle : « c'est avec compassion et générosité, que je viens donner un coup de main à vos filles. »

Ios s'adressant avec respect à Kanzeon : « Excusez-moi, mais comment vous compter les aider ? »

Kanzeon souriante et s'adressant à l'assemblée présente : « C'est simple, mes chéris. Regardez et admirez. »

La déesse claqua des doigts et une espèce de fumée enveloppa Hakkai, Gojô, Sanzô. Au bout de quelques minutes, la fumée se dissipa, et on vit nos 3 compères se retrouvant avec l'apparence de leurs filles.

Kanzeon : « Voilà, vous avez apparence de vos filles, à l'exception près que vous gardez votre service 3 pièces entre les jambes, et qu'il faudra faire un petit effort sur vos voix. »

Sanzô s'adressant à Kanzeon : « Eh ! Vieille peau, combien de temps il dure ton sort ? »

Kanzeon réfléchit en posant un doigt sur son menton : « Je dirais quelque chose comme 24 heures environ. Bon, vous êtes tous très gentils, mais j'ai du travail qui m'attend là-haut. Donc je vous dis bye bye. » (Puis elle disparu comme elle est venue).

Sword surpris : « Eh ben ! Elle m'en bouche un coin ! »

Ios et le reste de l'assemblée de conspirateurs : « …… » ??? (Nda : sans commentaire)

Perséphone s'adressant à Gaïa, Aurore et Kanane : « Bon les filles ! On va se préparer pour partir. (Puis elle s'adresse à la Sanzô-iko) Ne vous inquiétez pas, nos amis qui sont présent, vont s'occuper de vous et vous aider. »

Gaïa, avec gaieté et détermination : « Ouais, allons y ! Let's go les filles !!! »

FIN DE CHAPITRE

Nda : « bon, si vous n'avez pas devinez qui sont les fiancés en question, suivez la fic et vous le saurez. »


	5. 4 départ pour togenkyo

Auteur : phibriza hellmaster

Co-auteur : STF

Disclamer : les personnages des séries utilisées dans cette fic ne appartiennent pas.

Notes de l'auteur : J'ai modifié mon profil pour pouvoir recevoir des reviews anonymes, comme je l'ai promis.

Résumé : quand les yokais s'y mettent, n'y a pas de plaisir. Enfin presque, ça dépend pour qui.--

Chapitre 4 : Départ pour Togenkyo

Les filles sortent de la maison de Mizuno. Elles se trouvent devant la maison, leurs pères et leurs amis. Hakkai leur prête Dragon blanc pour se déplacer, et arriver au plus vite auprès de Shunrei. Dragon blanc se transforma en jeep, te les 4 filles prirent place dans la jeep.

Une fois sortie de la ville, la jeep fit quelques kilomètres avant d'entrer par une porte lumineuse et de se retrouver dans le monde de Saiyuki.

Elles roulent très longtemps jusqu'à la première ville. Elles s'y arrêtent pour faire des provisions de nourriture, et d'autres choses qui pourraient être qualifié de « pêché mignon ».

Voici se qui se passe après les courses, dans la jeep qui était en route pour quitter la ville :

Kanane s'adressant avec le sourire à Aurore et Perséphone, qui prenaient plaisir à fumer des cigarettes : je croyais que vous aviez arrêter de fumer toutes les 2 pour faire plaisir à vos fiancés ?

Aurore : mais nous allons arrêter de fumer….

Perséphone qui finit la phrase : après le mariage.

Gaïa dépitée par le comportement de ses 2 amies : Des promesses, toujours des promesses. Franchement, je plains vos fiancés!

Elles ne s'arrêtaient même pas pour manger. Leur amie Shunrei, habite dans une maison située en haut de la montagne. Les filles viennent d'entrer dans la forêt, qui s'étend au pied de la montagne, où habite Shunrei. Elles roulent pendant plusieurs heures dans la forêt.

Soudain la jeep s'arrêta brusquement devant un grand groupe de yokais, pour ne pas dire une armée, faisait front à nos 4 amies.

Kanane s'adressant à ses 3 amies : je crois que ces messieurs et ces dames ne nous laisserons pas passer notre chemin pacifiquement.

Perséphone : ouais! Je le crois, moi aussi. (Elle sort son sakoujou et se met en position de combat, en dehors de la voiture)

Aurore : Débarrassons-nous d'eux en vitesse, car le temps nous est compté.

Gaïa enthousiaste : Super !!! On va pouvoir leur casser la figure !!! Pour une fois que l'on va bien s'amuser !

Elles se fightent contre les yokais, avec une aisance qui rendrait jalouses toutes les stars du Kung-fu. Malheureusement, plus elles abattaient des yokais, et plus ils revenaient de plus en plus nombreux.

Kanane voyant que le temps passe et que la situation ne s'améliore pas : Si on continue à ce régime là, on en viendra jamais à bout!

Perséphone s'adressant à Aurore tout en combattant les yokais : je crois Aurore que tu devrais appeler ton père, histoire qu'il nous passe une arme de destruction massive appelée « sutras du ciel maléfique » !

Aurore qui flingue les yokais à coup de révolver des anti-techniques des ténèbres : Gaïa, appelle les papas sur le téléphone cellulaire de Kanzeon. Et demande mon père au bout du fil en vitesse !

Gaïa boudant parce qu'elle aimerait se battre, histoire de s'amuser : « okay, même si ça va me casser le fun. »

Gaïa prend le téléphone portable de Kanzeon, et se met à composer un numéro dans l'espoir d'avoir les papas à l'autre bout du fil.

FIN DE CHAPITRE

Bla bla de l'auteur : je trouve ce chapitre un peu soporifique. J'ai hâte d'attaquer le prochain

Gojô : pauvre de nous (chouine dans son coin)

STF : chouine pas maintenant. Cela ne fait que commencer!

Sanzô vexé : on a le droit d'avoir peur ?

Gokû est mort de rire et hakkai est toujours souriant.

Auteur : laisser une review, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir.


	6. 5 mission robe de mariée acceptée

Auteur : phibriza hellmaster

Co-auteur : STF

E-mail : adresse MSN : phibrizahotmail.fr

Les personnages des séries utilisées dans cette fic ne sont pas à moi.

Note de l'auteur : au programme : les papas découvrent le pot aux roses. Une Sharo de sortie, un Sword et Ios en prêtre façon ange/démon. Une enguellade par téléphone interposé entre père et fille. Moi, je suis morte de rire rien que d'écrire tout ça.

Gojô : Eh ! L'auteur. Arrête tout de suite cette fic débile. J'ai jamais demandé à me marier, et avec un homme en plus, ça c'est trop ! (Coup de baffeur de l'auteur qui traîne ensuite Gojô par la peau du cou.

Auteur : place à la fic !!!

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Mission « robe de mariée » acceptée !

Revenons dans le monde de Devil Devil, pour voir ce qui se passe.

Nous sommes au milieu de la matinée. Garvera, Mizuno, et Nanami sont dans une chambre dépourvue de miroir, avec Sanzô, Gojô et Hakkai sous l'apparence de leur fille respectif. Gokû était présent en tant que spectateur.

Garvera leur désignant 3 grandes boîtes sur le lit : Bon ! Maintenant que vous avez pris votre douche et votre déjeuner, vous allez nous enfiler ça pour le rendez-vous de 15h00 avec les fiancés.

Les 3 filles donnent à chacun la boîte, contenant un vêtement, qui leur était destiné. Sanzô, Gojô et Hakkai se dirigent chacun vers un des 3 paravents mis à leur disposition, afin qu'ils puissent se changer. Quelques minutes plus tard, les 3 travestis sortent de derrière leur paravent respectif.

Gokû émit un sifflement admiratif, en voyant un Sanzô dans la robe de mariée de sa fille. La robe de mariée était à la fois simple et élaborée. Elle était de couleur blanche et sa coupe était légèrement évasée. Les manches de la robe étaient faites dans un tissu légers et transparent. Le bustier était décoré de perle et de motifs de fleur brodés de couleur dorée. Une rose était fixée comme broche, au milieu du col du bustier. Une couronne de fleurs roses était fixée dans le chignon avec le long voile de la mariée, dans les cheveux de Sanzô. Cette tenue était compagnée une paire de gants blanc et courts, en plus de la paire d'escarpins assortis à la tenue. Sanzô gêné, envoya un baffeur sur la tête de Gokû, qui se plaint que cela fait mal.

Garvera, Mizuno, et Nanami en voyant les 3 travestis en robes de mariée : « Ces robes vous vont à ravir !!! »

Gojô : « Mais comment ma fille fait-elle pour supporter ce décolleté ! »

La robe de Gojô était une robe à bustier blanche, sans manches. Le col du bustier était richement brodé de broderies et de perles ; et ressemblait à un soleil dont un faible rayon parcourait le devant de la robe jusqu'au pied. Le nœud de la robe était savamment fait de manière à s'accorder avec les ailes de papillon qui s'accroche derrière la robe. Les cheveux de Gojô étaient arrangés en un chignon très raffiné, et décoré de perles blanches. Des mèches étaient disposées autour de son visage, afin de donner un effet de douceur et de sensualité.

Nanami avec un sourire niais : « Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous vous y habituerez très vite à porter une robe. »

La robe d'Hakkai était blanche, avec des broderies dorée, et de style chinois. Les cheveux étaient noués en un savant chignon, décorer de fleurs et d'épingles à cheveux serties de pierres précieuses. La tenue ne comportait pas de gants mais de jolies chaussures blanches à talon assorti au style de la robe.

Hakkai examinant sa robe : « J'ai l'impression que ces robes sont faites pour une occasion particulière, je me trompe ? »

Garvera qui se mit à sourire et ne sachant pas quoi dire : « En fait, c'est un peu…. . »

Soudain, le téléphone inter dimensionnel se mit à sonner. C'est Mizuno qui décroche le téléphone. Tout le monde reste calme et silencieux, pour pouvoir écouter ce qui se dit au téléphone (tout du moins une partie).

Mizuno au téléphone : « Allo ? Qui est à l'appareil ? »

Gaïa au téléphone avec un beau bruit de fond, ressemblant plus à un massacre qu'à une bagarre : « Mizuno, tu peux brancher le téléphone sur l'option haut-parleur, s'il te plaît ? »

Mizuno : « Oui, bien sûr." Mizuno active l'option haut parleur, afin que les personnes présentes puissent écouter la conversation téléphonique.

Mizuno : « ça y est ! C'est fait. Bon, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

Gaïa : « Tu peux me passer le bonze Sanzô à l'appareil ? Il y a Aurore qui veut lui demander un truc. »

Mizuno passe le téléphone à un Sanzô maugréant dans sa barbe.

Sanzô de mauvais poil : « C'est Sanzô au bout du fil ! »

Gaïa qui le sent très mal : « Salut Sanzô, qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'est la robe de mariée qui est trop serrée ou quoi ? »

Sanzô qui commence à péter un câble : « Tu … viens de dire… robe de mariée ! »

Gojô devient aussi blanc que Sanzô, car ils ont compris (ainsi qu'Hakkai) que les robes qu'ils portaient, étaient des robes de mariée.

Gaïa se rendant compte qu'elle a dit une grosse bourde : « Bon, je te passe ta fille pour qu'elle t'explique la situation. »

Sanzô gueulant comme un putois : « Il y a intérêt, que cette file indigne me donne de bonnes raisons de ne pas la descendre !!! »

* * *

De l'autre côté du fil, dans le Togenkyo :

Gaïa appelant Aurore et tenant le téléphone à bout de bras (bah, oui ! il gueule fort le Sanzô) : « Aurore ! C'est ton père à l'appareil ! Il a découvert le pot aux roses et il te demande des explications ! »

Aurore tout en se débarrassant des yokais qui l'attaquaient : « J'arrive, le temps de me débarrasser de ces emmerdeurs ! »

Une fois débarrassée des yokais qui l'enquiquinaient, Aurore prit le téléphone et passa le relais de son poste de « massacreuse de yokais »à Gaïa.

Aurore au téléphone : « Ici, Aurore à l'appar…. »

Sanzô gueulant sur sa fille comme du poisson pourri : « Qu'est ce que c'est que cette merde, dans laquelle tu m'as foutu, sale fille indigne ? Tu me prends pour un demeuré ou quoi ? »

Aurore passablement énervée et accumulant les contrariétés les unes derrière les autres : « Je te rappelle que tu as accepté de m'aider, pour éviter que Gokû pète un câble ! »

Sanzô qui ne décolère pas : « Tu n'as jamais précisé que c'était à ton mariage, que je devais te remplacer ! Moi, je croyais que tu avais un rendez-vous d'amoureux avec ton fiancé à 15H00 ! »

Perséphone qui a rejoint Aurore, se met à parler dans le téléphone : « Bah, vois le bon côté des choses. Tu vas pouvoir faire la connaissance de ton futur beau-fils ! Une vrai crème (nda : une vrai crème de bishônen). »

Sanzô : « Attendez un peu que je vous mette la main dessus ! Je vais vous buter bande d'emmerdeuses !!!(Nda : ou lala ! ça va chier !) »

Aurore qui laisse éclater sa mauvaise humeur au téléphone pendant que Perséphone retourne prêter main forte aux 2 autres filles : « Bon, écoutes-moi au lieu de beugler comme un veau ! Si on vous avait dit la vérité, vous auriez refusé tout de suite, sans aucune explication…. . »

Sanzô : « Et comment, sale traîtresse ! »

Aurore toujours en colère : « Ta gueule papa, laisse-moi finir ! De toutes les façons, et au point où nous en sommes, vous devez jouer notre rôle jusqu'à ce qu'on soit de retour. Par contre, j'aurais besoin que tu me prêtes le sutra du monde maléfique. »

Sanzô hurlant de colère au téléphone : « Non, mais c'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité, ma parole !!! Je te rends un service et tu oses me demander encore une faveur. Je te dis que c'est non tout de suite ! J'en ai ma claque ! »

Aurore se laissant emporter par sa colère : « Ok, fais ton connard ! De toute façon, on va se débrouiller toutes seules !!! »

Aurore raccrocha au nez de son père.

Sanzô méga vénère : « La salope, elle m'a raccroché au nez ! Je me demande pourquoi je me casse la tête pour elle ! Je suis son père et elle me doit un minimum de respect à ce titre ! »

Le téléphone se remet à sonner et c'est Sanzô qui décrocha.

Sanzô crachant sa mauvaise humeur comme un venin au téléphone : « Fille indigne !!! Tu oses me raccrocher au nez ! Tu te comportes comme la pire des garces ! »

Perséphone qui était à l'autre bout du fil : « Eh ! Ça va deux minutes, le bonze ! T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas prêter ton sutra pour nous aider à nous débarrasser de ces emmerdeurs de yokais qui sont en train de nous prendre la tête ? »

Sanzô et Gojô : « C'est niet ! On vous couvre suffisamment comme ça, en prenant votre place à votre mariage ! Vous avez intérêt à revenir en vitesse, sinon nous allons vous buter toutes les 3 ! »

Hakkai d'un calme olympien : « Allons du calme. Je suis sûr qu'elles font tout ce qu'elles peuvent pour revenir vite. »

Gojô désabusé : « Hakkai, comment peux tu rester calme dans une situation pareille ? »

Hakkai lui répondit avec un sourire tout en haussant les épaules.

Perséphone d'un ton décidé : « Bon, aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Sanzô passe-moi Garvera au lieu de ronchonner ! »

Sanzô passa le téléphone de mauvaise grâce à Garvera. Gojô boudait dans son coin pendant qu'Hakkai essaye de le réconforter de son mieux, le tout sous l'œil amusé de Gokû.

Garvera : « C'est Garvera à l'appareil. »

Perséphone : « Garvera, dis à Sharo et Kumin de venir ici. Je dois leur parler le plus vite possible. »

Garvera délaissa le téléphone quelques instants pour aller chercher la princesse Sharo et Kumin, son garde du corps. Une fois Garvera revenue, Sharo entra dans la pièce, suivie de Kumin et pris le téléphone.

Sharo au téléphone : « Perséphone ? Il y a eu un problème ? »

Perséphone : « Oui, ma grande. Il y a eu un problème qui s'appelle un bataillon d'emmerdeurs qui bloquent le passage. Pourrais-tu venir nous aider à nous en débarrasser, avec Kumin ? S'il te plaît ma chérie ! »

Sharo pour qui les affaires sont les affaires : « Et qu'est ce que j'y gagne au change ? Je ne vois pas où est mon intérêt. »

Perséphone qui a plus d'un tour dans son sac et d'une voix suave et tentatrice : « Disons que en échange, je serais toute disposée à payer un beau voyage pour amoureux à toi et à Kumin, histoire de tenter votre chance avec Sword et Ios. »

Sharo et Kumin : « C'est d'accord !!! On arrive tout de suite !!! »

Pensée de Perséphone : « Ouais !!! Je suis la meilleure ! Personne ne peut me résister ! »

Perséphone : « Bon, ben, dépêchez-vous ! On vous attend ! » Et Perséphone raccrocha le téléphone.

Sharo et Kumin quittent la pièce pour se préparer à partir. Une fois prêtes, Kumin ouvrir une brèche dimensionnel grâce à son sabre, et s'y engouffre avec Sharo.

Dans la chambre où se trouvent nos travelos préférés, c'est le calme plat. Sanzô et Gojô s'enfilent les cigarettes les unes derrière les autres, sous l'effet du stress et de la colère cumulée (nda : à ce rythme là, ils vont sucrer tout leur stock.).

Les filles (Nanami, Garvera, et Mizuno) demandent aux autres de venir dans la chambre, afin d'admirer le beau travail fait sur nos 3 bishonens préférés. Tout le monde pensa qu'ils donnent le change, sauf Sword et Ios. Ces derniers étaient partis se changer pour la cérémonie. Evidemment, comme c'est eux qui officiaient, ils devaient mettre des habits adaptés aux circonstances.

C'est après les divers commentaires plutôt positifs de la part de tout le monde sur nos 3 amis, que Sword et Ios décident d'entrer dans la chambre des « mariées », vêtus pour pouvoir célébrer les cérémonies de mariage.

Sword fier de lui : « Alors ? Comment vous me trouvez ? Je suis classe là dedans, non ? » Sword est vêtu de vêtements de cuir du style des enfers et c'est des vêtements très légers.

Sanzô d'un air perplexe : «Vous êtes qui vous ? »

Ios sur un ton serein et calme : « Nous sommes les prêtres qui vont célébrer les 3 mariages. » Ios est vêtu d'une aube blanche avec une ceinture blanche.

Sanzô pas très convaincu et s'adressant à Ios : "Vous ressemblez plus à un enfant de chœur de première communion, qu'à un prêtre dans ces fringues. »

Sword et les démons présents se mirent à rire de la remarque faite à Ios. (Nda : pauvre Ios !!!) Ios ne dit rien à la remarque qui lui a été faite, tout en rougissant légèrement.

Gojô en regardant Sword : « Et vous, vous ressemblez plus à un chippendale qu'à un prêtre. »

Evidemment, tout le monde se mit à rire de la remarque pendant que Sword, indigné, promettait une distribution de coups de poings à tous ceux qui osaient rire.

Garvera ne pouvant s'empêcher de rajouter : « Allez ! Vas-y Sword ! Fais-nous un petit strip-tease dont tu as le secret !!! Allez, ne fais pas ton timide ! Ça ne marche pas ! »

Sword s'énervant contre Garvera : « ça va pas, non ! Il en n'est pas question !!! Le strip-tease, c'est le truc des nanas d'abord ! »

Mizuno et Nanami : « Estime-toi heureux, ainsi qu'Ios que Sharo et Kumin ne soient pas là ! Sinon, elles ne vous lâcheraient plus ! »

Ios fit un sourire gêné, et Sword bouda dans son coin.

Great Satan s'adressant à toutes les personnes présentes dans la chambre et au courant du canular qui est en train de se tramer : « Bon, les enfants, il est 11H30. Il est temps de se mettre à table avant de prendre la route vers la salle des fêtes (c'est là qu'aura lieu la cérémonie). »

Tout le monde, même les3 « mariées » sortirent de la chambre, et se dirige vers la cuisine afin de se mettre à table.

FIN DE CHAPITRE

* * *

Blabla de l'auteur :

Auteur, une cannette de bière à la main : « ça y est ! Un autre chapitre de fini ! Je croyais ne plus en voir le bout ! »

Sanzô et Gojô bien vénère : « c'est un scandale !!! Viens ici l'auteur, on a 2 mots à te dire !!! »

L'auteur : « je vous écoute. »

Sanzô et Gojô : « Fais cesser cette mascarade tout de suite !!! »

Auteur : « Moi ? Cela ne me dérange pas, mais si je fais ça, il n'y a plus de fic. Et si il n'y a plus de fic, vos fans seront tellement tristes qu'elles ne se remettront pas de ce choc. Comme elles seront tristes, elles vont écrire des fics sur vous encore plus terrible que la mienne. C'est ce que vous voulez ? »

Sanzô et Gojô air dépité : « C'est bon ! T'as gagné ! T'arrives toujours à tes fins de toute façon. »

Auteur souriant sadiquement : « Niyak ! »

Sword s'adressant à l'auteur : « Eh ! L'auteur, j'espère que tu ne vas pas décider de me faire faire un strip-tease dans cette fic ? »

Auteur avec un sourire mystérieux et pas rassurant : « Non. J'ai d'autres projets pour toi. (S'adresse aux lecteurs : en fait, j'ai prévu qu'il allait faire bien pire que ça, et avec la complicité d'Ios en plus). Envoyez-moi des reviews, cela me fait toujours plaisirs, et m'aide à les supporter tous autant qu'ils sont (même si dans le fond, je les aime et les adore). »


	7. 6 Dernières mises au point

Auteur : phibriza hellmaster

Coauteur : STF

Disclamer : les personnages des séries utilisées ne sont pas à moi.

Note de l'auteur : je remercie tous mes lecteurs de leur soutien. Dans ce chapitre vous allez découvrir l'identité des futurs époux. Et en avant pour le chapitre 6 !

Chapitre 6 : Dernières mises au point. 

Note : L'action se passe dans le monde des humains de Devil Devil en début d'après midi (environ 13H00) et les personnages sont chez Mizuno. Au programme, petits briefing des 3 travelots et des futurs époux.

Maintenant, place à la fic, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Du côté des « mariées » :

Après avoir déjeuné, nos 3 bishonens en robe de mariée, devaient subir un briefing sur le déroulement de la cérémonie.

Mizuno et Doku prennent Gojô à part, pour lui expliquer le déroulement de la cérémonie.

Gojô : « J'ai l'air tarte ! » (Il fait la tête)

Doku : « Mais, non ! T'es parfait ! Tu ressembles tellement à ta fille, que sa propre défunte mère ne verrait pas (rit sous cape) la supercherie. »

Gojô avec un sourire ironique : « Tu me rassures, frangin. Mais si je fais ça, c'est pour ma fille (auteur : et son futur harem féminin). Ne vas pas imaginer autre chose ! »

Doku : « Non bien sûr !?! Que ne ferait pas un père pour sa fille ! Bon maintenant, tu vas écouter attentivement cette demoiselle (en désignant Mizuno) qui va t'expliquer comment cela va se passer. »

Mizuno : « Je m'appelle Mizuno. Je serai avec votre frère votre témoin. Votre futur genre a lui aussi un couple de témoin : Basil et Fennel. Je serai avec vous, en tant qu'amie et servante de Dieu. »

Gojô d'un air curieux : « Comment il est le beau-fils ? Il fait quoi dans la vie ? »

Mizuno (bulle de pensée) : « Si je lui dit que sa fille va épouser un démon, qui est le maître des enfers. Le pauvre ne va pas s'en remettre, et au pire, il refusera de jouer le jeu. »

Doku faisait semblant de ne pas connaître l'identité du futur genre, même s'il avait envie de la révéler à Gojô, pour voir la tête qu'il ferait.

Mizuno avec un sourire crispée : « Votre futur beau-fils occupe une haute fonction dans l'armée. Il est plutôt beau jeune homme à ce qu'on dit. Il est riche et il a une bonne situation sociale, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. »

Gojô réfléchissant : « Bon, il peut entretenir ma fille et leurs futurs enfants, mais est ce qu'il est un homme bon ?

Mizuno gênée : « Je suppose que si votre fille l'aime assez pour l'épouser, c'est parce qu'il doit avoir des qualités, non ? »

Gojô : « Ouais, peut-être bien. »

Doku : « Et si on revenait à notre première préoccupation. C'est-à-dire le déroulement de la cérémonie, vous voulez bien ? »

Mizuno : « Oui, c'est vrai. Tout d'abord, on va vous conduire en voiture jusqu'au lieu de la cérémonie, et ensuite votre frère vous accompagnera jusqu'à l'autel (rires étouffés de Doku). »

Gojô : « Bon, jusque là je vous suit. Mais je me demande où il est le problème ? »

Mizuno : « Ce qu'on aimerait, c'est que vous appreniez le serment que doit dire la mariée, votre fille, devant son futur époux. »

Gojô : « Ah ! D'accord. »

Mizuno : « Vous allez répéter après moi : « Moi, Perséphone Sâ…. . »

Gojô répétant comme un perroquet : « Moi, Perséphone Sâ…. . »

Mizuno : « …Je veux prendre pour époux, Satan le maître des enfers… »

Gojô continuant à répéter d'un air fatigué : «…Je veux prendre pour époux, Satan le traître des enfers… »

Mizuno reprenant Gojô : « Mais non ! C'est maître qu'il faut dire, et pas traître ! »

Doku suggérant : « Répète-le plusieurs fois, histoire que ça rentre. »

Gojô : « Maître des enfers, Maître des enfers, Maître des enfers, … »

Pendant que Gojô répète son serment de son côté, Sanzô ne peut s'empêcher de poser des questions à Garvera pendant son briefing.

Sanzö d'un air curieux : « Au fait, il fait quoi dans la vie, mon futur genre ? »

Garvera : « Eh bien…, disons qu'il est sentinelle d'une forteresse militaire. »

Sanzô : « Et comment il s'appelle déjà ? »

Garvera : « Il s'appelle Shiva Garland, monsieur. »

Sanzô : « Hum ».

Du côté d'Hakkai, l'ambiance est plus chaleureuse et bonne enfant. Cela mettait Nanami à l'aise pour les derniers détails avant la cérémonie.

Hakkai : « Comment s'appelle mon futur beau-fils, s'il vous plaît, Nanami-san ? »

Nanami : « Il s'appelle Kanna Amano. »

Hakkai : « Et que fait l'élu du cœur de ma fille comme profession ? »

Nanami avec une goutte de sueur : « Eh bien…, il termine ses études pour être fonctionnaire ! » (nda : oh ! le gros mensonge !)

Hakkai : « C'est bien ! il a l'air d'être un jeune homme sérieux. »

Pensée de Nanami : « Je n'allais pas lui dire que son beau-fils était un loubard, quand même ! »

Maintenant, voyons ce qui se passe du côté des futurs maris :

* * *

Sur terre, Soma épaule son frère.

Soma parlant à son frère : « ça va bien, Kanna ? »

Kanna avec un air fier : « Ben ouais ! Pourquoi cela n'irait pas ? Je vais épouser la fille de mes rêves dans quelques heures. »

Soma : « Disons que je pensais que tu avais le trac.»

Kanna : « Je me demande comment est la robe de mariée que Kanane a choisie ? »

Soma avec un air désolé : « Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir te répondre, car Nanami m'a envoyé paître quand je suis parti prendre des nouvelles de ta douce et tendre. »

Kanna en soupirant : « Nanami en fait toujours trop, surtout avec ces surperstitions ridicules ! » (nda : certaines surperstitions affirment que les futurs époux ne doivent pas se voir avant la cérémonie)

* * *

Et pendant ce temps-là, dans l'arche de la Gehenne :

Basil : « Maître Satan, vous allez vraiment céder ce caprice à Dame Perséphone ? »

Satan : « Si cela peut lui faire plaisir. Et puis c'est mon mariage, et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. »

Basil : « Il en sera fait selon votre désir, maître. »

* * *

Quelque part en enfer, dans le Soul Guardian :

Vishnu souriant à son frère : « Il va être bientôt l'heure de descendre rejoindre ta fiancée sur Terre. »

Shiva avec un sourire détendu : « Oui, allons-y maintenant, car Aurore a horreur d'attendre les gens en retard. »

FIN DU CHAPITRE

* * *

Auteur : j'ai fini ce chapitre enfin ! il m'en a fallu du temps. Mais bon, le principal c'est que ce soit fait non ? »

Soma : « Tu exagères ! J'ai l'air constipé ! »

Basil indigné : « C'est vrai ! Vous exagérez ! je ne me mêle pas des affaires d'autrui.3 »

Auteur : « C'était juste histoire de remplir la feuille. »

Mizuno, pas contente du tout : « Et vous m'avez poussez à mentir, moi une servante de Dieu !!! »

Auteur : « C'était pour la bonne cause : celle de l'humanité. D'autres réclamations du même style ? »

Gojô : « J'ai l'air plus con que le con de singe dans ce chapitre ! C'est quoi ce bordel !?! »

Auteur : « C'était pour les besoins de la fic mon petit Kappa pervers préféré. Envoyez moi des reviews bonnes, mauvaises ou critiques. Je les accepte toutes car ça m'aide à les supporter ! »


	8. 7 l'arrivée chez shunrei

Auteur : phibriza hellmaster

Co auteur : STF

E-mail et adresse msn : phibrizahotmail.fr

Note : désolée d'avoir été aussi longue-- ! J'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre et il est petit. Je me rattraperai au prochain chapitre !

Disclamer : les personnages des séries utilisées ne sont pas à moi .

Chapitre 7 : l'arrivée chez Shunrei

Note : l'action se passe dans le monde de Saiyuki.

Après avoir demander des renforts par téléphone, nos 4 amies (Perséphone, Aurore, Kanane et Gaïa) combattent les yokais qui leurs barraient le passage.

Aurore tirant sur les yokais : « Perséphone, j'espère que tes renforts arrivent en vitesse, parce que je ne sais pas jusqu'à quand on pourra tenir comme ça ! »

Perséphone : « elles ne devraient pas tarder ! »

Kanane avec un sourire aux lèvres : « on dit que l'espoir fait vivre ! »

Gaïa remarquant quelque chose d'inhabituel : « Regardez !!! »

Soudain, on vit une brèche spatiotemporelle se formée. Deux jeunes filles sorties de cette brèche, et se trouvent maintenant comme centre d'intérêt des 2 groupes.

Perséphone, l'air ravie : « Tiens, voilà la cavalerie qui arrive au renfort ! »

En effet, les 2 jeunes filles en question n'étaient d'autre que Sharo, la princesse des ténèbres ; et Kumin, son garde du corps.

Il n'a fallu que quelques instants, pour que les yokais soient mis hors d'état de nuire grâce au pouvoir du mauvais œil de Sharo.

Les filles ont pu se remettre en route avec 2 passagers en plus dans la jeep (à savoir Sharo et Kumin). Pendant le chemin, elles se mirent à papotter sur des sujets de filles.

Elles arrivent devant une petite maison en bois qui ressemble beaucoup à un chalet, situé en pleine montagne. C'est ici que réside Shunrei. La jeep s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la maison, et ses occupantes se dirigent vers la porte de la maison.

Fin de chapitre

Auteur : « enfin, un autre chapitre de fini ! J'ai hâte de finir d'écrire le suivant ! Le problème est que à chaque fois que j'écris quelques mots, je me mets à pouffer de rire. »

Sword : « Sale tordue ! T'es pas bien dans ta tête ! »

Auteur : « merci du compliment ! je te signale que je n'ai encore martyriser personne, à part une bande de yokais dans ce chapitre. Tu devrais, ainsi que l'équipe de Sanzô, me remercier de ma bonté passagère (tout bas pour elle-même : parce qu'elle ne va pas durer).

Sword et l'équipe Sanzô : Toi avoir de la bonté ! Tu te fous de nous,oui !!!

Auteur : bon ben , vous pouvez me laisser comms, histoire de me motiver pour trouver des nouvelles tortures à faire subir à nos petits bishônens préférés !kissu !


	9. 8 Devant l'autel

Auteur : Phibriza Hellmaster

Auteur : Phibriza Hellmaster

Co auteur : STF

Genre : humour, romance, yaoi bien entendu, etc.

E-mail : ou 

Disclamer : malgré tout mes efforts et mes magouilles (rires), les personnages de Devil Devil et ceux de Saiyuki ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne fais que les emprunter à leurs auteurs respectifs (même si je les rends dans un état un peu douteux). De plus, je ne retire aucun avantage financier de l'écriture de cette fic qui a été écrite pour le plus grand plaisir des fans.

Résumé : les papas se retrouvent face à leurs futurs genres. Comment vont réagir la team Saiyuki ?

Note de l'auteur : je tiens avant tout à m'excuser pour ce long retard dans la publication de ce chapitre, auprès de mes lecteurs que je remercie chaleureusement. Ce petit retard est dû au fait que j'ai expérimenté le fait de ne pas trouver les bons mots pour décrire mes idées et que ma fic « amour de courte durée » a eu tellement de succès que j'ai eu du mal gérer l'écriture de toutes les fics que j'ai commencé.

Je remercie particulièrement « nouille à la tomate » pour sa review qui m'a redonner un peu de courage pour continuer à écrire.

Sur cela, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que vous aimerez ce chapitre.

Chapitre 8 : Devant l'autel

L'action se passe dans le monde des humains de Devil Devil. Il est environ 15heures.

La cérémonie doit avoir lieu dans une salle des fêtes aménagées. Au fond de la salle étaient accrochées au mur 2 crucifies, l'un à l'endroit et l'autre à l'envers.

Ios et Sword sont au fond de la salle, et en tenue de cérémonie, vu que c'est eux qui vont officiés pour ces triples mariages. Nos 2 apprentis prêtres préférés se tiennent devant l'autel avec les futurs époux, les témoins, ainsi que la foule d'invités réunie à cette occasion. Les futures « mariées » n'étaient pas encore arrivées à l'autel.

Ios s'adressant aux 3 futurs époux (c'est-à-dire Satan, Shiva, et Kanna) : « Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour vous trois. »

Sword demandant à Shiva : « ça va ? Pas trop le trac ? »

Shiva : « ça va. Mais je me demande comment sera ma femme dans sa robe de mariée ? Cela fait une semaine que je ne l'ai pas vue, et j'ai très envie de la revoir »

Sword donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Shiva : « Ne t'inquiète pas ! On a vu les mariées, il y a plus d'une heure dans leurs robes. »

Shiva, Satan et Kanna jetant des regards d'affamés et faisant des gros lacs de baves pour l'occasion : « Quoi ? Comment sont-elles dans lors robes ?? »

Ios s'adressant à Kanna et Shiva d'un sourire énigmatique : « Vos femmes sont charmantes et adorables dans leurs robes de mariée. »

Satan, un peu inquiet : « Et la mienne ? »

Sword tout excité : « Franchement, tu as trop de pot. Elle a un putain de décolleté, et la robe moule si bien son corps, que ça devient carrément une incitation au viol. Je t'envie mon vieux (il fait un sourire rempli de mystère). »

Satan : « Tu me rassures d'un côté, et pas de l'autre. »

Sword perplexe : « Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »

Satan : « je disais que je ne serais pas rassuré car je vais devoir veiller sur ma femme de plus près, histoire qu'on ne me la vole pas le jour de mon mariage. »

Ios s'adressant à Sword, et aux futurs époux : « il va falloir vous mettre en place, ainsi que vos témoins. Ainsi, les invités pourront s'installer. »

Les invités prennent leurs places dans la salle. Une bonne partie de l'enfer, quelques amis humains, anges et yokais ont été invités à assister à cet événement.

Les témoins se sont mis en place : Soma Amano, Nanami, Ranpû, et Yaonne étaient placé près de Kanna Amano. Basil Hornet, Fennel Cardi, Mizuno, Dokudakuji étaient placé près de Satan (qui a ses 3 paires d'ailes que l'on voit aux débuts de la série Devil Devil). Vishnu Garland, Garvera, Kogaiji et Son Gokû étaient placés près de Shiva Garland.

Nana, Deel Faust, et Ririne se tenait prés des époux avec chacun un coussin de velours bordeaux et rodés d'or, où reposaient au centre des alliances.

Tout le monde attendait l'apparition des jeunes « mariées » dans la salle, avec une certaine excitation contenue.

Un petit orgue a été placé sur un angle de la salle où une démone jouait des morceaux de partitions, histoire de meubler l'attente des « mariées ».

Pendant ce temps-là, les pseudo « mariées » étaient arrivées au parking de la salle des fêtes en voitures. Nos 3 bishonens travestis se mettaient en condition mentale pour affronter la situation désastreuse qu'ils allaient vivre, tout en priant silencieusement les cieux que leurs filles reviennent reprendre au plus vite leur place.

Ils traversent le parking de la salle des fêtes, jusqu'à la grande porte d'un bâtiment, où il y a des salles de fêtes appartenant à la mairie.

Les fausses « mariées » entrent dans le bâtiment, pou finir par longer un long couloir. Elles arrivaient devant des portes battantes, où un démon et un ange leur servirent de portiers.

Dans la salle, la démone assise près de l'orgue commença à jouer la marche nuptiale sur un signe des 2 potiers. Une fois les portes ouvertes, nos trois amis en robes de mariée firent quelques pas, le plus gracieusement que possible (auteur : morte de rire !), pour entrer dans la salle.

Le regard de nos 3 amis se posa sur leurs futurs genres, et dire qu'ils sont choqués par ce qu'ils voient, est un bien faible mot. (Auteur : je dirais plutôt horrifiés dans leur cas)

Pensées de Hakkai : « Un humain avec des ailes aux plumes noires. Quelle petite cachottière ! Bon, relativisons ! Cela aurait pu être pire ! »

Pensée de Sanzô : « Cette chieuse de fille ne m'a pas dit qu'il était un yokais, et qu'il avait une paire d'ailes ! Ne pas craquer ! Ne pas craquer ! Penser à buter cette emmerdeuse, quand elle reviendra !! »

Pensée de Gojô : « C'est quoi cette merde !! Mon futur genre est un yokai avec 3 paires d'ailes !! C'est dément !! Je pense qu'un replis stratégique s'impose (il regarde ses 2 amis d'infortune à côté de lui) pour tout le monde. »

A ce moment-là, Gojô se retourna et pris ses jambes à son cou, suivis de très près par Sanzô et Hakkai, qui décident de suivrent le mouvement. Nos trois amis ont trouvé refuge dans les toilettes des dames, afin de se remettre de la vision traumatisante qu'ils ont subi devant l'autel.

FIN DU CHAPITRE

Auteur : « Bon, un autre chapitre de fini. J'ai eu du mal à m'y remettre. »

Sanzô ronchonnant : « elle pouvait pas nous oublier, cette folle. On était très bien, sans qu'elle vienne nous emmerder ! »

Auteur : « Désolée pour toi ! Enfin, t'en fait pas ! tu ne seras pas le seul dans la merde »

Sanzô team : « oublie-nous ! fais nous plaisirs ! »

Auteur : « Ben voyons ! »

Sword : « envoyer des reviews à l'auteur. Cela lui fera plaisir, et elle arrêtera de pleurnicher pour une fois ! »


	10. 9 réunion de famille dans les wc

Auteur : Phibriza Hellmaster

Co auteur : STF

Genre : humour, romance, yaoi bien entendu, etc.

Disclamer : malgré tout mes efforts et mes magouilles (rires), les personnages de Devil Devil et ceux de Saiyuki ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne fais que les emprunter à leurs auteurs respectifs (même si je les rends dans un état un peu douteux). De plus, je ne retire aucun avantage financier de l'écriture de cette fic qui a été écrite pour le plus grand plaisir des fans.

Résumé : les papas se sont barricadés dans les toilettes des filles, après avoir vu leurs futurs beaux-fils.

Note de l'auteur : je tiens avant tout à m'excuser pour ce long retard dans la publication de ce chapitre, auprès de mes lecteurs que je remercie chaleureusement. Ce petit retard est dû au fait que j'ai terminé « amour de courte durée » et que je peux dés à présent me consacrer entièrement à cette fic.

Sur cela, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que vous aimerez ce chapitre.

Chapitre 9 : Réunion de « famille »dans les toilettes pour dames.

L'action se passe dans le monde de Devil Devil, et plus précisément celui des humains. Il est 15 H 15.

Nos 3 amis, les travelos se sont planqués dans les toilettes des dames, après avoir vu leurs futurs gendres.

Mais, voyons plutôt ce qui se passe du côté de la salle des fêtes. Il faut préciser que Kanna, Satan, et Shiva se posaient des questions sur la réaction brusque des 3 « mariées ».

Shiva : « Je me demande ce qu'elles ont, pour être partie aussi précipitamment ? »

Kanna : « J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave.»

Satan : « Je serais d'avis d'aller voir si elles vont bien. Cela m'inquiète un peu. »

Mizuno partant en courant en direction des toilettes : « Je vais voir comment vont les filles.»

Yaonne prenant les devant pour sauver le coup et pointant le doigt vers Satan : « Bon ! Vous allez prendre vos responsabilités, maintenant que votre épouse est enceinte de vous. » (Auteur : c'est le hit parade des excuses bidons, ici^^ !)

Satan surpris : « Quoi !!! Mais, cela fait un mois que je ne l'ai pas touchée ! »

Yaonne avec un sourire mi figue mi raisin : « En fait, votre femme voulait être sûre de sa grossesse. Et puis, elle voulait vous en faire la surprise, en guise de cadeau de mariage. »

Satan qui boude avec un air de tout petit malheureux : « Ouais ! Mais la surprise aurait pu attendre, parce que je ne vais pas pouvoir profiter de ma nuit de noces ! »

Yaonne se voulant conciliante et rassurante : « Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Elle n'est pas à un stade très avancée de la grossesse (auteur : Gôjo enceinte, morte de rire ! C'est la meilleure de l'année !). Vous pourrez profiter de votre nuit de noces sans problèmes. »

En entendant Yaonne se faire « l'avocat du diable », Dokudakuji ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pouffer de rire intérieurement. Son demi-frère enceint, elle était bien bonne celle-là ! Et il comptait bien la garder dans un coin de sa mémoire, afin d'emmerder allègrement son frère.

Satan s'adressant à Yaonne : « Ce que vous me dites est rassurant. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi ma future femme est partie en courant, comme si elle avait tout l'enfer à ses trousses ? »

Yaonne, répondant d'un ton de médecin professionnel : «Ce sont les nausées habituelles qu'ont les femmes enceintes les 3 premiers mois. Cela va passer, ne vous inquiétez pas ! »

Kanna haussant un sourcil : « Cela n'explique pas pourquoi Kanane (auteur : je dirais Hakkai plutôt^^ !) est partie en courant. »

Nanami venant au secours de Yaonne (auteur : c'est beau, la solidarité féminine !lol !) : « En fait, Kanane a attrapé la gastro hier soir. Et comme elle ne voulait pas reporter le mariage, elle a tenu à venir malgré tout à son mariage pour te faire plaisir ! » (Auteur : n°2 des excuses bidons^_^ ;!)

Kanna : « Moi, je veux bien me marier. Mais vu comment c'est parti, cela risque de poser des problèmes techniques. Surtout, si la mariée ne peut pas sortir des toilettes. »

Nanami qui va en direction des portes de sortie : « Je vais aller la voir pour lui donner ses médicaments ! Histoire qu'elle se sente un peu mieux pour la suite de la cérémonie. Je reviens tout de suite ! »

Puis, la jeune fille se mit à courir jusqu'aux toilettes des femmes.

Shiva intrigué et inquiet : « Je peux savoir pourquoi ma fiancée s'est sauvée en courant ? Elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien. »

Shiva allait se décider à traverser la salle pour rejoindre sa douce « fiancée », quand Garvera l'arrêta dans son élan.

Garvera avec un sourire crispé : « Votre fiancée a ses règles, et c'est sans doute pour cela qu'elle est partie aux toilettes. Elle ne voulait pas vous ennuyer avec ce petit détail. » (Auteur : excuse bidon n°3 ! Sanzô qui a ses menstruations, c'est la meilleure de l'année !)

Ios avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas éclater de rire.

Shiva s'adressant à Garvera : « Mais qu'est ce que c'est les règles ? »

Tout le monde regarda Shiva un peu surpris. Puis Sword se mit à rire tout d'un coup.

Sword : « BOUHA HA HA ! Tu ne sais pas que c'est les règles ? »

Ios se tournant vers Sword : « Ah ! Parce que toi, tu sais ce que c'est les règles ? »

Sword fanfaronnant, tout fier : « Mais bien sûr que je le sais ! »

Ios, étonné : « Et peux –tu me dire de quoi il s'agit, quand on parle de règles chez les femmes ? »

Sword tout content de se sentir un peu supérieur à Ios : « Bien sûr ! Ce sont des objets qu'on a à l'école pour tracer des traits droits. » (Auteur : jeux de mots pourri sont à prévoir)

Ios, tirant Sword à part : « Viens par là, Sword. Je vais t'expliquer de quoi on est en train de parler. »

De son côté, Garvera expliqua le cycle menstruel des femmes à son maître, qui comme Sword, devient de plus en plus pâle au fur et à mesure des explications.

Shiva, tout blanc comme la neige : « Mais tu es sûr qu'elle n'est pas blessée, hein ? Et qu'elle est normale cette perte de sang ? »

Garvera : « Mais puisque je vous l'assure, maître Shiva ! Toutes les femmes subissent ce processus naturel. »

Pendant que Yaonne et Garvera faisaient de leur mieux pour rassurer les futurs époux, retournons voir nos trois amis travestis qui se sont réfugiés dans les toilettes.

Il faut dire qu'ils ne menaient pas large, car Gôjo et Sanzô s'enfilaient les cigarettes, les unes derrière les autres. Hakkai essayait de calmer les ardeurs tabagiques et les pulsions meurtrières du Kappa pervers et du bonze pourri.

Sanzô, furieux que sa fille l'avait bien embobiné sur son genre : « La saleté ! Elle m'a bien eu ! Je savais bien qu'il y avait une couille quelque part ! »

Gojô aussi furieux et stressé : « Ma fille va épouser un yokai, ça pouvait aller. Mais un yokai avec 3 paires d'ailes, je trouve qu'elle a abusée !!! »

Sanzô, toujours aussi furieux : « Et elle m'a caché que son fiancé était un yokai, cette fille indigne ! Attendez que je lui mette la main dessus !!! »

Gojô raillant le bonze pour se déstresser : « Tu veux dire quand elle sera à portée de tir, plutôt ? »

Gojô s'attira un regard noir du bonze, et il entendit le bruit d'un révolver que l'on charge. Notre cher Kappa vit le flingue du moine pourri chargé, et prêt à être utiliser à la moindre parole désobligeante de trop, à l'égard du bonze blond.

Ce fût ce moment-là, que choisi Nanami et Mizuno pour entrer dans les toilettes pour dames. Gojô et Sanzô braquèrent tous les 2 un regard noir sur Nanami.

Sanzô se contenant difficilement pour ne pas exploser de colère : « Vous étiez au courant de tout et vous m'avez caché le fait que mon gendre était un yokai ! »

Nanami perdant un peu patience et croissant les bras sur sa poitrine : « Si on vous aurait dit toute la vérité, vous vous seriez enfui et vous auriez refusé de jouer la comédie ! »

Gojô faisant la tronche de 8 pieds de long : « ça vous pouvez être sûres qu'on aurait refusé net. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter de m'embarquer dans cette galère ? »

Hakkai répondant à Gojô avec un peu d'humour dans les yeux : « Je crois que tu as accepté, parce qu'il y avait la promesse d'un futur harem à la clé. Vous devriez limiter votre consommation de tabac tous les 2, car cela n'arrangera pas la situation dans laquelle nous sommes. »

Sanzô : « La ferme, Hakkai ! »

Gojô, sous pression et allumant clope sur clope : « Peut-être que ça n'arrange rien, mais ça nous calme. On peut savoir quand nos gamines arrivent là ? Parce que c'est le moment ou jamais ! »

Mizuno, sortant un téléphone portable inter dimensionnelle de sa cape : « Bon, nous allons savoir si elles ont fini ou pas. »

Pendant que Mizuno compose un numéro de téléphone, Nanami rappela à Sanzô que Gokû risquait de mettre sa menace à exécution, même si elle ne sait pas vraiment en quoi consistait la menace en question.

Mizuno, déclenchant le mode haut parleur : « Eh ! Ecoutez tous ça ! »

Téléphone : « Votre correspondant est injoignable pour le moment. Laissez un message après le bip sonore, et il vous recontactera ulté... »

Mizuno raccrocha le téléphone, et le rangea dans son manteau.

Sanzô : « Je vais péter les plombs avec ce merdier !!! »

Hakkai : « Allons, du calme. Du calme. »

Soudain, ils entendent quelqu'un frapper à la porte, et ouvrir la porte des toilettes des filles. C'était Fennel qui venait quérir des nouvelles de la « future reine des enfers », afin de tranquilliser son maître. (Auteur : quelque chose me dit que l'on va bien rigoler^^ !)

Fennel marchant vers Gojô qui a une clope au bec : « Ah ! Vous voilà, maitresse Perséphone ! J'espère que vous allez beaucoup mieux maintenant. (Puis elle regarde la cigarette dans la bouche de Gojô) Vous ne devriez pas vous remettre à fumer, car c'est mauvais pour l'enfant que vous portez ! »

A ces mots, Gojô avait l'air de s'être décomposer sur place, et il laissa tomber sa clope à moitié entamée au sol. Hakkai et Sanzô eurent beaucoup de mal pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Fennel : « Je vous rappelle, sauf votre respect, que vous aviez promis à sa majesté Satan d'arrêter de fumer. Mais vu votre état de stress, je veux bien fermer les yeux pour cette fois. »

Gojô, les épaules voutées comme si elles portaient le poids du monde : « Ben, voyons ! »

Fennel s'adressant à Sanzô et Hakkai : « j'espère que vous allez beaucoup mieux, Aurore-san et Kanane-san. »

Hakkai, étonné : « Ah, bon ? »

Sanzô qui ne savait pas où la démone voulait en venir : « Pourquoi nous dites vous ça ? »

Fennel : « Entre femmes, je vous comprends, Aurore. Il faut bien dire que les menstruations sont, avec la ménopause, des périodes difficiles dans la vie d'une femme. »

Les yeux de Sanzô s'agrandirent pendant un moment. Puis, il allait répliquer méchamment, quand Nanami qui était tout près de lui, lui écrasa le pied pour le faire taire, et elle lui lança un regard lourd de menaces (auteur : et de chantage.).

Gojô et Hakkai ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire sous cape. C'était plus fort qu'eux. Il n'empêche que, le blond pouvait être aussi chiant et de mauvaise humeur qu'une femme qui subit sa période de menstruations.

Fennel qui continua en regardant dans la direction de Hakkai : « Vous n'avez pas trop de mal, Kanane ? Ça ne doit pas être facile d'avoir la gastro le jour de son mariage. »

Hakkai garda son calme légendaire, mais il se permit de faire un sourire incertain. Gojô ne put s'empêcher de ricaner malgré lui. Et Sanzô fulminait d'une colère contenue dans son coin.

Fennel entrainant les 3 travelos, ainsi que Nanami et Mizuno vers la porte de sortie des toilettes : « Bon, les filles ! C'est bien joli tout ça, mais vos futurs époux sont inquiets de ne pas vous voir revenir. Et si on reste plus longtemps ici, ils seraient capables de défoncer la porte des toilettes. Alors, je vous propose que nous retournions sans tarder à la grande salle, où tout le monde nous attends. »

Fennel ramena tant bien que mal les 3 « fausses mariées » vers la salle des fêtes, afin de continuer le déroulement de la cérémonie.

FIN DU CHAPITRE

Bla bla de l'auteur :

Auteur : Bon, je tiens à m'excuser pour cette longue absence sur cette fic. Il faut dire pour ma défense, que j'ai été bloquée dans l'écriture de cette fic. Et j'ai écris d'autres fics en attendant que l'inspiration me revienne. Vu que je n'ai pas encore internet chez moi, je ne peux pas me connecter souvent. »

Gojô maugréant dans sa barbe : « Heureusement encore, parce que tu passerais plus de temps à nous martyriser ! »

Sanzô : « Tss ! Sale chieuse ! »

Auteur : « N'écoutez pas ces rabat-joies ! En fait, ils aiment bien être au centre de l'attention des gens, même s'ils ne l'avoueront jamais. »

Hakkai, souriant : « Laissez des reviews et vos commentaires à l'auteur. Cela lui fera très plaisir ! »


	11. 10 Un accouchement difficile

Auteur : Phibriza Hellmaster

Co auteur : STF

Genre : humour, romance, yaoi bien entendu, etc.

E-mail : 

Disclamer : malgré tout mes efforts et mes magouilles (rires), les personnages de Devil Devil et ceux de Saiyuki ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne fais que les emprunter à leurs auteurs respectifs (même si je les rends dans un état un peu douteux). De plus, je ne retire aucun avantage financier de l'écriture de cette fic qui a été écrite pour le plus grand plaisir des fans.

Résumé : les filles jouent aux sages femmes improvisées et il y a des risques de légères complications.

Note de l'auteur : je m'excuse encore une autre fois pour ne pas publier de façon régulière, mais il est très difficile d'écrire une scène d'accouchement. Aussi, pardonnez-moi pour les imperfections du récit à l'avance.

Sur ces quelques mots, je vous souhaite une bonne et agréable lecture.

Chapitre 10 : Un accouchement difficile

Revenons voir ce qui se passe au Togenkyo.

Les 4 filles et les 2 démones (Sharo et Kumin) sont arrivées devant la maison de Shunrei. C'était une petite maison de montagne, un peu rustique mais plein de charme.

Elles entrent dans la maison. Le ménage n'avait pas été fait depuis un petit bout de temps. La vaisselle était entassée dans l'évier de la cuisine, ainsi que sur la table. La poussière n'a pas été faite sur les meubles, et le sol de la maison aurait besoin d'un bon coup de balai.

Cette petite maison aurait pu être considérée comme silencieuse, si des halètements de jeune femme provenant de la chambre à coucher. Notre groupe d'amies entrent dans la chambre à coucher pour découvrir une jeune femme aux cheveux longs et noirs, allongée sur un lit pour deux personnes.

La jeune femme était en sueur, et elle avait les traits tirés, trahissant sa fatigue due au travail.

Aurore s'approchant du lit avec Kanane : « Bonjour Shunrei ! C'est nous ! Nous sommes venues t'aider ! »

Kanane précisant : «Et sur la demande de la sage femme. »

Shunrei se redressant légèrement, le visage figé par la douleur : « Je suis désolée … de vous déranger … le jour de votre mariage, les filles. Je ne voulais pas … . »

Aurore obligeant doucement la future maman à s'installer en position d'accouchement : « Arrêtes de dire des bêtises, Shunrei. Tu crois vraiment qu'on allait te laisser te démerder comme ça, toute seule dans ton état ? Au fait, où est ton mari ? »

Shunrei : « Il est parti ce matin aux champs. C'est le moment de labourer la terre pour semer les récoltes par la suite. »

Aurore se retroussant ses manches : « Bon, tout le monde va devoir se mettre au travail. Les contractions ont l'air d'être de plus en plus rapprochées. Kanane, j'ai besoin de toi auprès de Shunrei. »

Kanane : « Tu peux compter sur moi ! »

Aurore : « Sharo et Kumin, vous vous chargerez de me fournir de l'eau chaude et des serviettes propres en grande quantité ! »

Sharo et Kumin : « Entendu ! »

Aurore : « Perséphone et Gaïa, vous ferez en sorte que cette maison soit propre. Histoire d'éliminer les risques d'infections dues au manque d'hygiène de la maison ! »

Perséphone et Gaïa : « OK ! On se charge de nettoyer la baraque ! »

Sharo, Kumin, Perséphone, et Gaïa se dirigent vers la cuisine, laissant Aurore et Kanane dans la chambre à coucher.

Dans la cuisine, les filles se mirent au travail rapidement. Kumin met l'eau à bouillir en grande quantité. Sharo rassemblait toutes les serviettes propres qu'elle pu trouvée dans la maison. Gaïa faisait la vaisselle et Perséphone balayait le sol.

Gaïa s'adressant à Perséphone : « Qui croirait que tu vas devenir reine, en te voyant nettoyer la maison de ton amie ? »

Perséphone souriant tout en continuant sa tâche : « Personne, je crois bien. »

Dans la chambre à coucher, Aurore et Kanane s'occupent de la future maman.

Aurore s'adressant à Shunrei : « Je ne peux te donner de calmant, cela ralentirait le travail. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est enduire ton ventre avec de la pommade d'herbes médicinales pour atténuer un peu la douleur. »

Shunrei, avec une grimace de douleur contenue : « ça ira. Je sais que cela se passera bien ! »

Sharo apportant les serviettes à Kanane : « Voilà les serviettes que tu as demandé, Aurore. Je viens de ramener toutes celles qui sont disponibles. »

Kumin arrivant de la cuisine avec une grande bassine d'eau chaude : « Voilà de l'eau chaude ! Qu'est-ce qu'il en faut encore ? »

Kanane : « Oui et en grande quantité, s'il vous plaît. Et vous princesse, je vous serais reconnaissante si vous pouviez aider Kumin dans sa tâche. »

Sharo : « Bien sûr ! »

Kanane : « Je vous remercie. »

Kanane prépara les serviettes, et elle prit la bassine d'eau chaude pour la poser sur la tacle de nuit, située à côté du lit de Shunrei.

Une fois le matériel en place, Kanane et Aurore se mirent à assister leur amie.

Kanane : « C'est bien, Shunrei ! Respire et expire. Puis, tu bloques et tu pousses ! »

Aurore : « Je vois la tête qui commence à apparaître ! Allez, encore un petit effort ! »

Kanane s'adressant à Shunrei : « Courage ! Continue de respirer, et puis tu pousses ! »

Aurore, surprise tout d'un coup : « Attendez, il y a un truc pas normal ! Il y a quelque chose enroulé autour de son cou, et sa tête commence à changer de couleur. »

Kanane, comprenant tout de suite la situation grâce à la description faite par Aurore : « Par tous les dieux du domaine céleste ! Shunrei ! Je sais que je vais te demander beaucoup, mais j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de pousser. »

Shunrei haletante et commençant à paniquer : « Mais … pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Kanane : « Shunrei, il faut que tu arrêtes de pousser. Ton bébé a le cordon ombilical autour de son cou. Et si tu pousses, tu risques d'étrangler ton enfant en le mettant au monde. »

Shunrei, haletante et les yeux mi clos de fatigue : « Je vais faire de mon mieux, les filles. »

Aurore : « Bon. Puisque la tête et le cou sont visibles, je propose de couper le cordon qui est autour du cou. Heureusement, que j'ai prévue quelques instruments de chirurgie, au cas où il y aurait des complications. »

Aurore prit une trousse de chirurgie dans ses affaires, et elle en sortie une paire de ciseau de chirurgie. Puis l'ancienne miko entrepris de découper avec prudence et minutie le cordon qui étranglait le nourrisson. Une fois ce petit travail effectué, la prêtresse blonde comme le soleil leva les yeux vers le visage de la future maman.

Aurore, poussant un petit soupir soulagée : « Le bébé reprend une couleur normale. Il faut maintenant pousser pour le faire sortir rapidement ! »

Le travail repris son cours. Au bout d'une demi-heure, on entendit le cri d'un bébé retentir dans la chambre.

Aurore, s'adressant à la jeune maman : « C'est un petit garçon ! »

Aurore passa directement le bébé à Kanane pour qu'elle puisse sa toilette. Puis, elle se trouva vers Shunrei dans le but d'expulser le placenta, quand elle vit une autre petite tête qui commençait à sortir.

Aurore s'adressant à Shunrei et Kanane : « Les filles ! Je crois que nous allons accueillir plus d'un bébé aujourd'hui. »

Kanane qui avait fini la toilette du premier bébé, déposa le nourrisson après de sa mère. Puis, elle se plaça à côté de la future maman pour l'aider dans la suite du travail. Le travail dura encore une quinzaine de minutes, au bout desquels on entendit les vagissements d'un second nouveau-né.

Aurore s'exclamant à ses deux amies : « C'est encore un autre garçon ! Tu viens de mettre au monde une paire de beaux jumeaux ! »

Kanane tendant les bras vers Aurore : « Passe-moi le bébé. Je vais lui faire une petite beauté, à ce petit trésor. »

La miko passa le bébé à Kanane, afin qu'elle puisse faire la toilette du deuxième nouveau-né.

Aurore se concentrant à nouveau sur la mère : «Euh ! Je crois que je vais retirer ce que j'ai dit ! »

Kanane, l'air interrogateur : « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Rien de grave, j'espère ? »

Aurore : « Shunrei, tu va être la mère de triplets. Je vois la tête du troisième bébé qui commence à sortir. »

Kanane : « Par tous les dieux du royaume célestes ! »

Aurore encourageant la jeune maman à bout de force : « Allez, encore un petit effort, et il sera dehors. »

Kanane déposa le second bébé propre dans les bras de sa mère, quand le troisième nourrisson sortit du ventre de sa mère en hurlant à plein poumons.

Aurore passant le bébé à Kanane, pour une petite toilette obligatoire du nourrisson : « C'est encore un troisième garçon, Shunrei. Bon, maintenant il va falloir évacuer le placenta. »

La jeune ex-prêtresse s'occupa de la jeune maman pendant une bonne heure, tandis que Kanane s'occupait de finir la toilette du troisième nourrisson. Une fois la toilette du nourrisson finie, la jeune femme brune déposa le troisième bébé, près de ses frères dans les bras de leur mère. Et les filles qui avaient fini les corvées de nettoyage de la baraque, sont entrées dans la chambre après que Kanane soit partie les chercher.

Gaïa, Kumin, et Sharo : « Qu'ils sont mignons !!! »

Perséphone un brin amusée : « On dirait que ton mari avait l'intention d'avoir une équipe de foot à la maison. Avec autant d'enfants d'un seul coup ! »

Aurore : « En tout cas, ce sont 3 beaux bébés en pleine santé. Mes félicitations. »

Shunrei : « Merci. »

Kanane s'adressant à la jeune maman : « As-tu une idée de prénoms pour tes enfants ? »

Gaïa excitée : « C'est vrai ça ! Comment vas-tu les appeler ? »

Shunrei : « Mon mari et moi, nous n'avions pas eu le temps de penser à choisir un prénom pour le futur bébé, avec tout le travail agricole qu'on avait à faire. Et j'avoue que nous manquons cruellement d'imagination, lorsqu'il s'agit de trouver un nom pour un enfant. »

Aurore : « je vois le problème. »

Perséphone : « Ils leur faut un nom ! Ils ne vont pas rester comme ça, que diable ! »

Shunrei tout en réfléchissant : « Dîtes-moi Aurore, Perséphone et Kanane. Quels sont les prénoms de vos futurs époux ? »

Aurore regarda la jeune mère avec des yeux ronds. Kanane garda son éternelle sourire bienveillant, et Perséphone se sentait très gênée, voir mal à l'aise.

Perséphone choisissant de brisé silence : « Pourquoi tu nous demande ça ? »

Shunrei : « J'aimerais que mes fils portent les prénoms de vos époux pour remercier de votre gentillesse. »

Aurore : « Tu sais, je ne crois pas que cela soit approprié. »

Shunrei : « Allons vous pouvez bien accordez ça à votre meilleure amie. »

Après que Shunrei aie supplié pendant un quart d'heure, les trois filles consentirent à satisfaire sa demande.

Aurore : « Shiva. »

Kanane : « Kanna. »

Perséphone : « Satan. »

Shunrei : « Je trouve ces prénoms très beaux et chargé de charisme (Phibriza : je te le fais pas dire ^_^ !lol.). Je suis honorée que mes enfants les portent. »

Kanane : « Il va falloir retourner au village faire des courses, les filles. »

Gaïa : « Bah, pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Kanane : « Parce qu'il n'y a plus grand-chose à manger. »

Aurore « Guenon stupide ! »

Gaïa, agacée : « Je ne suis pas un singe femelle !!! »

Perséphone envoyant un clin d'œil à Kumin et Sharo : « Comme cela, on pourra faire une fête pour la naissance des enfants, et faire du shopping pour notre futur nuit de noces par la même occasion ! »

Gaïa, Kumin et Sharo : « Chouette ! On va pouvoir faire la fête ! »

Kanane : « Bon. Vu que tout le monde est d'accord Gaïa, Kumin, et Sharo resteront ici pour veiller sur Shunrei et les petits. Pendant ce temps, Aurore, Perséphone et moi nous irons faire les courses pour préparer la petite fête. »

Gaïa, Kumin, et Sharo : « Ok, ça marche ! Vous pouvez compter sur nous ! »

Perséphone : « Il reste un petit problème d'importance technique. On fait comment pour payer nos achats ? Quelqu'un a une bonne idée ? »

Aurore, en sortant une goldcard (carte de crédit) de son kimono de prêtresse : « Pas de soucis ! J'ai piqué la carte de crédit de mon père, sans qu'il s'aperçoive. »

Gaïa, folle de joie : « T'es super-géniale ! »

Perséphone, le regard ébahi vers Aurore : « Je croyais que les mikos devraient être irréprochable, et qu'elles ne jouaient pas aux pickpockets. »

Aurore : « Oh ! Si cela te dérange tant, on n'ira pas faire les courses. Comme ça, tu auras meilleure conscience.»

Perséphone, souriante : « Allez, te fâches pas ! C'était un compliment. »

Kanane s'adressant à Aurore et Perséphone : « Bon, les filles ! Je vous propose qu'on y aille maintenant faire les courses. Histoire d'avoir du temps pour préparer la petite fête. »

Sur ces mots, Kanane tira Aurore, et Perséphone par le bras vers la porte d'entrée pour aller faire les courses. Elles laissent Shunrei sous la garde farouche de Gaïa, Sharo et Kumin.

FIN DU CHAPITRE

BLABLA de l'auteur

Auteur : Bon, je m'excuse d'avoir mis autant de temps pour écrire ce chapitre. Mais une scène d'accouchement, ce n'est pas très facile à décrire. Et mes obligations de chercheur d'emploi me prennent beaucoup de temps.

La suite sera écrite très vite, car j'avais fait un brouillon détaillée du chapitre. Enfin, je suis très heureuse si vous avez suivi cette fic jusqu'à maintenant et je vous en remercie chaleureusement.

Laissez-moi vos commentaires et vos encouragements dans des reviews, cela me fera très plaisir.

A bientôt, gros bisous

Phibriza Hellmaster.


End file.
